1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for chemical mechanical polishing for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for chemical mechanical polishing for fabricating a semiconductor device, which can solve a problem in that copper is not removed in a copper removing process when performing a chemical mechanical process for copper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional CMP process for copper, copper and barrier metal removing processes are separately performed.
However, according to a conventional technique, if copper is not completely removed through the copper removing process, copper wirings are circuit-shorted because copper is not removed from barrier metal or copper prevents barrier metal from being normally removed through the barrier metal removing process.
Also, if layers of metal wirings increase, copper is not completely removed from wiring of a higher layer
In addition, it is difficult to completely remove copper even though a CMP polishing time increases in the copper removing process.